Rainstar
Story Rainkit was born to Sunbreeze, a harsh queen in the ShadowClan nursery. Her father was Falconstep, though he wasn't around her and her littermates much, as he tended to avoid their mother. Rainkit was born with one brother and one sister, Cloudkit and Leafkit, respectively. When they were young, they were always getting into trouble, some of the most mischievous kits in the Clan. This was likely because they were constantly on the hunt for attention, seeing as their parents tended to ignore them. They were really too young to understand what was going on at first, though it became obvious when they were apprentices. Leafpaw was the first of the three to find out, as she was always the smarter of the littermates. It turned out that Falconstep was really not their birth father, though the rest of the Clan had been told that. He and Sunbreeze had been mates for a long time, though when she told him that she was expecting kits, he knew it was impossible, for nothing had ever happened between the two more than loving gazes back and forth. To this day, Rainstar, Cloudflight, and Leafdance have no idea who their real father is, nor do they even know if he was Clan or not. No one else in the Clan knows about this, as the three decided to keep it a secret after Sunbreeze passed onto StarClan due to whitecough. Due to her tense relationship with her mother, Rainpaw was one of the hardest working apprentices during that time, always wanting to impress her mentor and receive approval and attention for her actions. This sometimes caused her to speak out, both in good and bad ways. She quickly earned a reputation throughout the Clan, both good and bad, depending on who you talk to. However, because of her stubbornness and determination, which she developed at a young age, Rainpaw became one of the best fighters in the Clan, receiving her warrior name Rainstorm after a fierce battle with a fox on the territory. She was given the name storm to show her ferocity and fierceness in battle, as relentless as a storm when she wanted to get something done. Falconstep eventually passed on to StarClan as well, from nothing more than natural causes as an elder. Rainstorm hadn't had much of a connection with him, the least of her littermates, in fact, and therefore didn't even sit vigil for him when he died. She didn't sit for her mother either. Most cats thought her strange for this, but Rainstar simply never cared much for either of them, holding a strong grudge against them for ignoring her and her littermates. Cloudflight and Leafdance, however, sat vigil for their parents, but never asked Rainstorm to do so with them. They understood her reasons. Rainstorm was twenty-one moons when she was chosen as deputy, quite a young age to be given such an important position. However, no one challenged the leader on his decision of her, simply because they agreed. It was obvious she was one of the best fighters in the Clan and that she would make a fabulous leader. Unfortunately, the previous leader died much before his time, after a badger attack on the camp, protecting the kits. Rainstorm had quickly taken over protecting the nursery and drove the badgers out of camp along with the rest of the warriors. That evening, she traveled to the moonpool and received her nine lives and the name Rainstar. She has only been leader for two moons now, and ShadowClan has not lost a single battle or border skirmish since. There is still time, but because of her ferocity, it seems unlikely to her Clan. Personality Fierce, passionate, and stubborn would be the terms to describe Rainstar. Pushed constantly by her own perseverance, the determined leader never stops until the job is done or the mission is a success. She is not like other leaders in that she does not stop to think before she acts and her wisdom is not always one used as an example. Part of this is likely due to her upbringing in ShadowClan, especially the part about her always looking for a fight. She is extremely stubborn as well, almost never letting others influence her decisions, which can be frustrating for both her medicine cat and her deputy. However, this stubbornness can be put forth in a positive manner through her determination. She never gives up, even if it means her life. This is likely why ShadowClan has not yet lost a battle since Rainstar has been leader--not that she's been leader very long. On the outside, Rainstar is very tough, the exact opposite of the stereotypical she-cat; the one that is a warrior for a few moons, then ends up in the nursery with a litter of kits. She has never wanted kits of her own, feeling that they would only ever get in her way of doing her best to help the Clan. When she was an older apprentice and younger warrior, many of the toms had quite the crush on her, seeing as she is quite a gorgeous feline, but she quickly made it clear to them she wanted nothing to do with love and mates. In fact, it was somewhat in a harsh manner. She can be rude at times, simply because she doesn't always think her words through. She can ramble at points because of this as well. At her heart she means well, and most cats are able to see that, she just has a hard time showing it. Under her rough and sassy exterior, however, Rainstar is really quite a softy. With those she cares about, such as her brother and sister Cloudflight and Leafdance, she is very caring and gentle. She also somehow always knows what to say when another cat is feeling down, though her rambling can make it take a while to come out. She is gentle with kits and young apprentices, and when she is mentoring an apprentice, or simply giving on advice, she can always make her words seem both kind and influential. Beneath her tough surface, Rainstar is really a sweet she-cat, one who may just have a mate and kits yet. Leader Info Category:ShadowClan Characters Category:Leaders Category:Ari's Characters